The invention relates to a disc-record player suitable for scanning disc-shaped records of different types, comprising a housing with a frame which carries a scanning device and a disc-drive means for driving discs of different types. The housing has a front side with a front opening and a loading mechanism including a drawer which is movable along guide means through the front opening between an extended position and a retracted position for moving the record towards and away from the disc-drive means where a movable disc-pressure means presses the disc against the disc-drive means. Such a disc-record player, intended for the contactless scanning of audio discs and video discs, is known and is commercially available.
The disc-drive means of the known disc-record player is disclosed in British Patent Application No. GB 2,137,797 and comprises two turntables of different size which are supported in a common supporting member and can each be brought into a playing position for supporting a specific type of disc. For this purpose a pivoting motor enables the supporting member to be pivoted about a fixed spindle of the frame between the first position, in which one of the turntables is in the playing position, and a second position, in which the other turntable is in the playing position. In the playing position the turntables are each driven by a separate drive motor.
In the known disc-record player the pivotable supporting member with the two turntables and the associated motors occupy a comparatively large amount of space, so that the disc-record player is excessively bulky. Moreover, the use of a pivoting motor and two drive motors is expensive, and the use of such a construction necessarily leads to a substantial increase in weight of the disc-record player.